We'll wait for you Sam
by Kitty S
Summary: Jonas, you crazy nut head! stop terrorizing!!
1. Chapter 1

Title: We'll wait for you Sam  
  
Author: Kitty S [KittyStrawberries@hotmail.com]  
  
Parings: S/Jack, Sam/Jonas - well.. not really..  
  
Spoilers: The first commandment  
  
Summary: Jonas, you crazy nut head! stop terrorizing!!  
  
Note: hungry... *grumble* fooooood.... xD  
  
*  
  
There was a wailing sound coming out of the primitive house immediately getting the attention of the man collecting wood nearby. Finishing his collection for the fire he walked into his 'home' and walked towards a bed. "Hey sweetie why the tears?" He picked up the little girl to his chest caressing her soft golden curls.  
  
The girls lips trembled, "Want mommy." She managed to say, pushing his chest with her little hands. Trying her best to pull away from his embrace.  
  
"Don't worry baby, mommy will be here soon, we will be together again." Jonas brought the girl down to the floor and walked out. He walked deep into the forest to where two people were tied to a rather large tree.  
  
"Where is our child?" the man demanded, his wife trembling near him.  
  
Without mercy twisted his neck viciously, killing him instantly. He moved on to the women, her eyes red and shaking from fear. He grabbed her head and took a moment to stare into her eyes and killing her in the same manor.  
  
'Sam will be here soon, we can be a family again. She won't deny our daughter. Or me. Never again. ' He thought while starting a fire. 'We'll wait for you Sam, she looks just like you. Like mother like daughter.'  
  
*  
  
FEEEEEED BACKKKKKK! 


	2. Chapter 2

By  
  
Kitty S  
  
Note: OK, bear with me now, I'll explain I promise!!  
  
*  
  
Sg-1 emerged into a peaceful world, filled with trees and wild life. "Don't tell me we gated to a world made out of trees!" O'Neill, of course commented about their surrounding. Teal'c in the other hand loved their surroundings, so different from his own home world, and the air so fresh. They walked through the thick neighboring trees to where a small village was dwelling. The populace walked towards sg-1 with fears in their eyes, as usual Daniel came forward and explained who they were and that they mean no harm.  
  
The leader, or presumed leader approached them boldly. "You've come here for the other?"  
  
"Uhh, what other?"  
  
"The other that came through the stone circle. The one called Jonas."  
  
Sam's and Jack's head whipped in his direction, surprised to hear his name. Confusion was something every member of sg-1 was feeling. "He's here? On this planet?" Jack managed to say.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Daniel raised a finger, trying to get some attention, "Uh, I thought that he was dead."  
  
"He must have dialed the wrong address." Sam supplied.  
  
Jack straightened his hat and started to walk towards the woods. "Well, if he's here, lets get him. There's a nice room with cushions on the walls waiting for him when he gets back."  
  
Sam sighed. "Knowing that I'm going to see Jonas again gives me a funny feeling inside."  
  
"Like butterflies in your tummy?" Daniel replied.  
  
"No, the kind of feeling you get when you feel like retching."  
  
Jack laughed, he didn't like Jonas at all. He of all people could understand him since he too was part of black ops, but something about that man wasn't right. Of course there was always that thing where he thought that he was a god, aside from *that*, he just gave O'Neill a strange vibe. The one you watch out for and are wary of.  
  
It was about a mile or two later when they smelled smoke, a small camp fire smoke. The team walked more cautiously and made sure they didn't make any noises to alert Hansen, until Daniel let out a surprised gasp. O'Neill turned to him, feeling like smacking him upside his head when he was what Daniel had. Two bodies, tied to a tree with their necks obviously broken. From the look of their color and skin, they have been dead for a while, a week maybe.  
  
A voice cut through the silence. "I knew you'd come back to us Sam, though you brought your annoying friends with you, you're back and that's all that matters."  
  
"Can't say that we missed you Hanson." Jack snapped, scratching his head. Irritated that he found them off guard.  
  
"We've missed you Sam, we were waiting for you."  
  
Sam wore a confusion expression on her face, not understanding what Jonas was talking about, who 'we' was. "Uhh… you were waiting for me? How'd you know I'd come?"  
  
"A god knows all Samantha, you of all people should know that." Hanson advanced to her, only stopping when he heard the click of O'Neill's gun. "We have a second chance Sam, to have a family again. It's what you have always wanted."  
  
"Jonas, you need help. We can help you, let us. Let's go back to earth and you can start getting better again. Please?" Sam was kicking herself for feeling a rush of emotions, but she had history with him. Long and painful, it was hard for her to turn her back on him the first time, and she wasn't about to do that to him again.  
  
"Always Sam, you'll be with us right?" He was starting to cry, showing his emotions as well.  
  
"Jonas who is 'us'? What are you talking about?"  
  
Jonas turned around, walked back to where he came from. O'Neill was about to stop him when Sam laid a hand on his arm. Right then Jonas appeared again with a little girl in his arms, no longer crying or struggling against him. "We can't forget Katie."  
  
Sam gasped, "Jonas, that's not Katie. You know she's not."  
  
The rest of the team was so lost at what was going on they were practically going cross eyed, they stayed quiet, trying to comprehend what was going on with their friend and teammate.  
  
Jonas covered the little girl's ears and whispered, "Shhh Sam, not in front of our daughter."  
  
*  
  
End Part 2 


	3. Chapter 3

By  
  
Kitty S [kittystrawberries@hotmail.com]  
  
*  
  
Sg-1 plus Jonas Hanson and 'Katie' walked down the ramp of the embarkation room, making a few heads turn. Hammond stared with an open mouth at the presence before him, he came down to get some answers when O'Neill put a hand on his back. "So George, how's it going?"  
  
No answer, but a face that had 'tell me' written all over.  
  
"Guess what we found."  
  
Getting a clue from Jack, although now liking the idea himself, he excused Sg-1 to the infirmary and ordered an airman to be posted by Hanson at all times. No exceptions. After deposing their weapons, they made their trip to the infirmary.  
  
It was déjà vu, they arrived at the infirmary and were greeted with a speechless Janet. "Um, have a seat." She chocked out, and started her examinations. After clearing the four members of Sg-1, she went towards Hanson. Giving him a through checkup, she made a move to the little girl in his lap. The girl wouldn't let herself be touched, she tightened her hold to Hansen and whimpered. Confused, Janet turned to Sam, her eyes asking her a very obvious question. 'Who is this girl?'  
  
Not wanting to frighten the girl, and her efforts to examine the girl futile, she let them all go. Hanson and the girl confined to the infirmary, Janet and Sg-1 followed their orders and headed to the briefing room. Everyone including the rest of Sg-1 wanted to hear the story of Sam's past with Jonas, including Katie.  
  
"Have a seat, now, let's get straight to the point, Captain Hanson, and the girl."  
  
It was silent, Sam guess that no one could really tell the story of their mission, and the 'other' story behind it. She cleared her throat, shifted nervously in her seat and started to tell her tale. "Um, all I can say… all I can gather from what happened today is that, Captain Hanson is not dead and by chance we gated to the world he arrived in. He's still in the illusion that he's a god and he's violent when he needs to be, right now he's thinking like a father."  
  
"He thinks that the girl is his daughter?" The general questioned.  
  
"Our daughter." Sam clarified.  
  
"Where would he get that idea, or fantasy that this little girl is his daughter?"  
  
"Well, there's always the fact that he's…"  
  
"Crazy, nuts, cracked, mad, screwed in the head..." Jack helped.  
  
"…and the other was that I was pregnant." She licked her lips, took a strangled breath. "A little girl, Katelynn." She blinked her tears away. "She died at birth, Jonas and I… basically our relationship died with her and we called off the wedding."  
  
It was silent again, getting awkward.  
  
Janet spoke up, her voice shattering the silence like a bullet in a quiet room. "Well everyone checks out OK, including the girl. I haven't been able to get near her for a complete examination, but from what I can see, she's fine. Although she seems to be displaying the Stockholm Syndrome."  
  
"A stock-what?"  
  
"Stockholm Syndrome is a phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor. In this case, the girl seems to become attached to Captain Hanson."  
  
"Ah, so how do we snap her out of it?"  
  
"Well, that's the difficult part. You saw how she reacted to me and my nurses, she won't let any of us take her away from Captain Hanson."  
  
"Alright, sg-1 is on downtime until this matter is solved. As for Hanson, well, we can keep him here for a while but soon or later I'm going to have to call in McKenzie and have him evaluated."  
  
  
  
"What will happen to him?" Sam asked, knowing herself the outcome.  
  
"If he is unstable then he will have to be locked up with special care, if he passes the psyche test then he will be court-martialed. Any more questions?"  
  
No one answered. "Good, dismissed."  
  
*  
  
End Part 3 


End file.
